


В бездне безумия

by Myrskynraivo (Salmari)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Myrskynraivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бездна безумия затягивала ее все больше и больше. Возможно, некой интуицией, каким-то шестым чувством она это понимала, но весь ее разум наотрез отказывался признавать этот факт. Весь ее разум был поглощен одним: фанатичным служением ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В бездне безумия

Бездна безумия затягивала ее все больше и больше.

Возможно, некой интуицией, каким-то шестым чувством она это понимала, но весь ее разум наотрез отказывался признавать этот факт. Весь ее разум был поглощен одним: фанатичным служением ему.

Тот день, когда она обнаружила невзрачный белый кристалл, у которого она впоследствии провела много дней, жадно вслушиваясь в его речи, изменил ее жизнь, как она считала, к лучшему. Лишь уловив тогда тихий, заманчивый шепот, она, недолго поколебавшись, прикоснулась к прохладной, гудящей поверхности загадочного артефакта, и ее ощущение окружающей действительности мгновенно покинуло ее. Не было ничего: ни уродливого улья, где археологи наткнулись на злосчастный кристалл, ни этих мерзких дворфов, что находились в этот момент рядом с ней, ни даже ее собственного тела... 

Была только невнятная, густая, серо-фиолетовая пустота, и он.

Звук его приятного, вкрадчивого голоса словно окутывал ее, погружал в себя полностью. Она с благоговением наслаждалась речами о том, что она особенная, в ней есть некая сила, и что он избрал ее для своей великой цели; его сущность наполняла ее разум, и это доставляло ей неведанное удовольствие. Лишь на мгновение узрев его тень, она поняла, насколько он могуществен, и ее переполнила гордость от осознания того, что такое великое существо говорит ей то, что еще никогда в жизни она не слышала от своих друзей и близких.

Она пришла в себя уже в крепости. Стражи, которых она видела день ото дня, друиды, что привели ее в чувство, некогда любимый муж — все эти лица стали для нее в одночасье опостылевшими и презренными. Какое-то время она пыталась жить среди них как прежде, но испытанное однажды чувство умопомрачительной эйфории слишком сильно врезалось в память, чтобы просто так оттуда исчезнуть. С каждым днем ей все больше хотелось вкусить запретного плода еще и еще, и она постоянно требовала отвести ее в тот улей, чтобы она могла прикоснуться к кристаллу, однако, всякий раз получая в свой адрес непонимающие взгляды и отказ, начинала приходить в бешенство. Это было похоже на ломающий кости недостаток дурмана.

Очередной бессонной ночью ей вновь послышался знакомый шепот, и она, уже нисколько не сомневаясь, последовала данным ей указаниям, несмотря на то, что он звал ее в тот укромный уголок пустыни, где, как ей было известно, обосновались их враги — культисты Сумеречного Молота. Под покровом теней ей удалось незамеченной добраться до их лагеря, превозмогая ночной холод песков, и, к ее удивлению, сектанты не то что не напали на нее — они все, как один, пали на колено, лишь завидев издалека ее длинную, стройную фигуру. Беспрестанно воздавая почести "своей госпоже", они увели ее в потайное место, очистили от песка, дали напиться чего-то сладкого и приятно опьяняющего, омыли ее уставшие ноги и подарили роскошный наряд, подобающий верховной жрице: платье из мягкого пурпурного шелка с причудливыми узорами, церемониальные алые наплечники, исписанные мерцающими рунами и украшенные длинными шипами, и с такими же шипами изящный серебристый венец, что должен был стать гордым украшением ее и без того аристократично бледного лица и белоснежных волос.

Она забыла всех, кого знала и любила. Отныне смысл ее жизни состоял в одном: быть проводницей священной воли ее нового бога к его верным слугам, культистам, которые теперь чтили ее так же, как и своего темного покровителя. Многие часы она проводила, сидя в теплом полумраке склизкого улья, неотрывно смотрела на письмена на кристалле и внимала словам господина, чтобы потом, придя в уже знакомое поселение, передать их послушникам, что сидели вокруг нее и с трепетом смотрели ей в рот, чутко воспринимая то, что она скажет. Со временем ее увлеченность артефактом настолько усилилась, что она стала проводить возле него сутки, и, одержимая, совершенно не заметила, как началась война...

И наконец голос, ради которого она жила, внезапно умолк.

Обескураженная и напуганная, она решилась на отчаянный поступок: найти своего повелителя, где бы он ни был, и что бы с ним ни было. И пока воины, одержавшие победу над империей киражи, отдыхали в крепости и пировали, она шла, упорно волоча ноги по раскаленному песку и изнывая от палящего солнца, прямо к разоренному храму.

Спустившись вниз, в главный улей, она продолжала идти по теплому органическому полу, порой безвольно задевая головой, локтями или полами одежд торчащие отовсюду выросты, осиротевшие кладки маток роя и коконы, где лениво шевелились будущие воины армии ее господина, которым уже не суждено было появиться на свет. Она миновала рассадники, соты, искусственные водоемы и подземные части руин, шагая прямо по трупам насекомых, которые под ее ногами лопались с противным хрустом и выпускали на пол густой поток из мутной лимфы и студенистых внутренностей. Прежняя она при виде такого зрелища сморщила бы нос, подавила подкатившую от омерзения рвоту, прикрыв рукой рот, и убежала бы прочь из этого места как можно скорее. Но сейчас не было прежней ее; была та, что, движимая диким, необузданным желанием своего бога, шаг за шагом преодолевала расстояние, отделяющее ее от вожделенного.

Войдя в просторный каменный зал, что не раз проскакивал в ее видениях, она из последних сил кинулась к тому, что лежало посреди него, а именно — к останкам того, кто совратил ее разум. Он никогда не показывался ей, но она не испытала разочарования, увидев, каким безобразным телом обладал ее господин; напротив, прильнула к бледной, шероховатой шкуре чудища, терлась собою о чещуйчатое щупальце, на котором сидела, и, покрывая поцелуями и гладя руками разбросанные по всему туловищу выпученные, затянутые толстыми веками огромные глаза, шептала:

— Вернись ко мне... Не бросай меня... Прошу... 

***

— Командир, мы нашли ее.

— Где? Где она была?

— В самом сердце храма киражей. Рядом с телом поверженного чудовища.

— Оставьте нас.

Голоса и стук шагов удаляющихся стражей заставили ее очнуться от забвения. Она открыла глаза.

— Наталия, моя милая Наталия! — Мужчина упал на колени перед ее ложем. По его полному тревоги и изрезанному морщинами усталости лицу стекли вниз несколько капель. — Почему ты ушла от нас к этим монстрам? Почему ты покинула меня? Разве тебе было плохо с нами, разве я мало тебя любил?..

Но бывшая темная жрица лишь продолжала смотреть бессмысленным взглядом в бурый деревянный потолок, словно не слыша причитаний безутешного супруга.

Капкан потаенных сомнений, страхов и желаний, возведенный коварным древним богом, захлопнулся. Бездна безумия поглотила ее полностью.


End file.
